1. Field
The following description relates to an image rendering field of photon mapping.
2. Description of Related Art
Photon mapping is used as a photorealistic high-definition rendering method. Photon mapping enables various effects such as specular, diffuse, caustics, and indirect illumination. However, photon mapping requires a high computational complexity for ray tracing.